Running Through Raindrops
by Nagini Crimson
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Fifth Year and Draco's sister comes to Hogwarts. As a Gryffindor! Love and Action in later chapters. There is something odd about the new Transfiguration teacher....
1. Default Chapter

Running Through Raindrops 

By: Kriztyn Malfoy, aka: Juliana Black 

Romance Story... 

After the tables were cleared from the food of the Great Feast, Dumbledore started his announcements for the year. 

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope you enjoy your year here, and learn much. Yet there are dark forces around here, and as we are still gathering our ties of students from other countries, there will an exchange program for the Fifth Years. You will receive more information on this program from your Head of House's later this evening. No matter what, no one must go anywhere near the Forbidden Forest. We have many creatures and beasts there and it is also extremely dangerous." 

Dumbledore went on for a few more minutes; Harry was too worried about the year, and the letter that he had received from Ron yesterday to pay too much attention. Ron had written him saying that he had better watch his "Oh-so-famous back" if he wants his "precious mudblood girlfriend to live", Ron had written. Harry had immediately owled Sirius and Dumbledore, as Sirius was now staying at Hogwarts, and once Hedwig had returned, he owled Hermione. 

Evidently, Hermione kissing Harry at King's Cross, was the last twig for Weasley, and he cracked. Ron had been expelled, and he was currently, working as a Death Eater. 

Dumbledore's next words cracked through Harry's ears as he heard, "May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Christopher White." 

Professor White had dark brown hair that reached right below his ears, and was very handsome. Harry was grinning from ear to ear. From what Dumbledore had told him as he arrived, this was Sirius. He was going to have to ask Sirius how he maintained the new look for so long with out any potion as he had he had been in Hermione and Harry's compartment and hadn't drunk a thing, except for a bit of pumpkin juice from the lunch cart. 

"And also, as Professor McGonagall will be going to Beauxbatons School with our exchange student program, we have enlisted in a new Transfiguration teacher, Sajmè Hart, from a British School in Brazil, called Sijavaria." Harry clapped politely for the tall, slightly dark skinned Professor with gold spectacles, as did Hermione and everyone else in the Hall. 

Harry looked over to the Slytherin table, looking at Draco Malfoy, and got the shock of a lifetime. He saw Draco smiling and not in a sneer, or sarcastic way, but was truly, honest to gods, smiling. 

Harry shook his head, determined that he was seeing things and did a double take. He was still grinning his head off. 

"The new Head of House for Gryffindor will be Professor Hart, as his house in Sijavaria was Platio, the house loyalty and courage." 

He looked over to Hermione, and her brow was furrowed in thought. She noticed Harry watching her and she muttered, "I hope this Defense Teachers is an all right teacher... I mean all the rest were working for Voldemort... A... Werewolf..." 

Harry smiled and cut her off, "For all we know, he may be an escaped convict." Hermione looked puzzled for a moment then grinned in shock. 

"It's Snuffles?" she said loudly. Harry nodded as they started to walk up the staircase. 

~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ 

"Harry! Hermione!" Seamus called over to him once they reached the Fat Lady's portrait. "What's the password?" 

Both Harry and Hermione had become Prefects, to Professor Snape's delight. Most people would have thought that he would be upset, but in reality, he figured that as a Prefect, Harry would get into a lot less trouble. Of course he pretended to be angry with the idea of Potter as a Prefect, but the Professors and Hermione and Harry all knew that he was relieved. 

Harry scowled. "Scar." His eyes were narrowed. Professor Snape had set the passwords this time. After this, Gryffindor Prefects and the Fat Lady could change it after three days. Dean laughed loudly and leapt up into the hole as she opened up as he said it. 

Harry sighed. This was going to be a long year... He wondered about the Transfiguration teacher though... "Might as well go to bed..." Considering it didn't matter that he listen to the talk McGonagall was going to give to the other fifth years about the exchange program. And he trudged up the stairs, noticing as he walked into the dormitory, there was a bed missing. Ron's bed. From Dobby had told him in the hallway, they removed it as soon as Dumbledore had received Harry's urgent letter. 

~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ 

That morning at Breakfast, Dumbledore stood up, "The Professors and I have decided which eight students will be going to Beauxbatons. The Fifth years from Slytherin, are Blaise Zanbini, and Samantha Triff. You will be in the Chateau House. From the Gryffindor House, Marie Stetson, and Neville Longbottom. You two shall be in the Eiffel House. From Ravenclaw, Padma Patil, and Kirk Jordan. You shall be placed into the Louve House. And lastly, but most certainly not least, from the house of Hufflepuff, we have Natalie Boot, and Ernie Macmillan entering the Head House of Paris. [1]" as he spoke their names, the students stepped up and walked over to Professors Sprout and McGonagall. "The fourth year delegations from Beauxbatons that shall be arriving on Friday are, Miss Talia Marisia and Mister Pierre Escargot (From All That French Funny Stuff... ^.*) from the Louve House into Ravenclaw. From the Head House of Paris into Hufflepuff, will be Janette Bouffei and Franck LaRose. From Chateau, Annette Mamoir (see Angela Anaconda... heh heh) and Kristoff Crèpe into Slytherin. And also, into Gryffindor, from their house of Eiffel will be Mister Jacques Mimè and Kriztya Malfoy." 

Harry and every other student in the Great Hall's jaws dropped. Except for Malfoy. Draco that is. He looked torn between happiness and dismay. Draco was pleased that he would see his little sister, but somewhat saddened by the fact that she would be in Gryffindor. He knew that if she came at all, she would be in that house, but he was disappointed nonetheless. 

"The students will be leaving and arriving on Friday with Student Passports for Apparation. I hope you will all welcome our guests and treat them with respect." A murmuring babble broke out among the houses and Seamus cried out, "A MALFOY IN GRYFFINDOR! That's... like... WRONG! It's against all laws of Merlin!" 

Draco quickly walked over to the Gryffindor table and stuck his wand in Harry's face and growled, "You better not give my sister any of your shit because of her last name and because she happens to be related me, or you're gunna regret the day you were ever born Potter. Or any of you Gryffindors." He glared menacingly. "She isn't like me." And he stormed off, anger radiating away from him. 

"Wow... Malfoy sure is angry..." Hermione whispered as she passed out the schedules to the first and second years, Harry distributed them to the third and fourth years, winking at Ginny for support, she was still broken up about Ron. She returned it with a small smile. 

"C'mon Harry, we better get to class, we have Herbology." Hermione nudged him with her elbow. Harry groaned. Great, the one class I'm dreading almost as much as Potions is my first class. Harry was worried how the other Hufflepuffs would react to him now, ever since the Third Task at the TriWizardTournament... there was a great possibility that they would hate him for not saving Diggory. 

~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ 

In Herbology, the Hufflepuffs weren't being violent, or even looking at him spitefully, but they refused to even look at Harry or talk to him. Professor Sprout was trying to be as nice to him as usual, but wasn't quite succeeding. A teardrop rolled down Harry's face, and he quickly swiped it away with his sleeve. Worst of all, Harry had Potions next period. Wonderful... He thought dryly. 

~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ 

As Harry walked into the Potions Dungeon, he collided with someone. "Oh sorry, here." He said picking up the books he had scattered, and looked up at the person he almost knocked over. And he was staring right into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. "Here Malfoy, sorry." And he blinked, waiting for the snide remark from the Slytherin. Nothing came out; he just shrugged and said, "Just watch where you're walking next time." And went into the class. Harry walked in and sat down next to Hermione, setting up their cauldron and ingredients, they were going to be concocting a Silencing Potion for review. 

"Potter! Your Silencing Potion is too thick! Five points from Gryffindor! 

"Potter! Your potion is too dark! Five points from Gryffindor! 

"Potter! You shouldn't be letting Granger do all of the work for you, Ten points from Gryffindor!" was what Harry had to deal with for an hour and a half. 

"Ahh Malfoy! Wonderful! See Potter? This is how to make a proper potion! Ten points for Slytherin!" looking quite smug. Harry sighed. Malfoy could make a black potion that was supposed to be runny into a hard white lump and still get points for Snape. 

~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ 

Defense Against the Dark Arts was superb, just as it was in their third year with Lupin, but then again, Harry hadn't expected anything less than greatness. 

"All right, I can understand that almost all of you hate taking notes," Professor White said eying Hermione as he said the word "almost". "So since this is our first class, we are going to A) Let me get to know you all, B) Let you all get to know about what I expect this year, and C) We are going to take an oral test, since I figure that a lot of you don't like tests." 

He started going over the attendance, and as he said each name, he wanted four questions answered; are you there, what is your favorite class, one hobby you have, and whether or not you hate Professor Snape. 

"Hermione Granger?" 

"Present, my favorite class is Arithmancy, I like to study and work hard, and I don't really think it very appropriate to ask that, but no, not especially do I like him." She said frowning slightly, giving him a Look. 

"Neville Longbottom?" 

"Here, my favorite class is Herbology, I like to write stories, and no, I really don't like the professor." 

"Harry Potter?" 

"Here, my favorite class is Defense, I like to play quidditch, and I absolutely, utterly, and completely despise Snape." Harry said smirking at his last line. 

"Ten points to Gryffindor!" Professor White said cheerfully. The class just looked at him in shock. 

~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ 

After explaining all about how he would set the class up, three people to a group and such, he quizzed them on their knowledge about various Dar Creatures, Curses, People, and even Potions. After the class left, Harry and Hermione stayed behind to talk to Sirius. 

"Professor White, we have don't have a break, but do you have a minute or two so we can talk?" Hermione said. Sirius nodded and led the two fifteen year-olds into his office. 

"[2]Orior oriri ortus." Sirius pointed his wand at himself, and turned back to his normal self. 

"Auror's way of changing a disguise, you get one set. Dumbledore set it up for me." Sirius said before they could ask and he grinned wolfishly. 

Hermione glanced at her watch since Harry still hadn't gotten around to buying a new one. 

"Yikes! We really ought to go Sirius, sorry. C'mon Harry." Harry nodded. 

"Dissimulo" Sirius whispered and went back to his altered shape. "Bye kids, and make sure you get into trouble!" 

They grinned and went off to their next class. 

~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ 

[1] Okay, The houses : The School of Beauxbatons in my story, favor the hard workers, much like Hogwarts favors Gryffindors, so the Head House of Paris is the popular house, aka Hufflepuffs Eiffel, its tall, really high up, you need to be pretty brave to go up there.... *shudders* Louve, the french art museum, like smart people. Chateau, castle, manor... whatever.. rich snobs, Slytherin. 

[2] YAY!!! I FOUND A LATIN ENGLISH DICTIONARY ONLINE!!!! 

~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ 

Okay, some discussions on a board about some of my story so far, 

CentaurFirenze: Good, good, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO RON????!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, Please let him turn spy for DD like Snape?! 

Me: Sowwy, but NO. I would NEVER give Ron that much credit. EVER. Ron is a mean, spiteful, hateful, overly jealous, Grr Argh a Muffin who deserves to die. Look what he did to Harry in the Fourth Book. FOR NO COTTON PICKIN REASON!!!! If Ron was a TRUE friend to Harry, no matter HOW jealous he was inside, he should have supported his BEST FRIEND to the FULLEST. Let's see something here: Ron has a loving family, a lot of members in it too. And he DOES get attention that HE DOESN'T SEE cuz he's too blinded by selfishly-wanting-MORE-attention, cuz Harry and Herm and he get into a LOT of trouble. Oh wow... he's poor, a lot of people are. They deal fine! Harry has to live with the Dursleys who are TERRIBLE to him. His parents are DEAD. People treat him like some kind of special freak for something he didn't do and is actually MODEST about it, and hates the fact that he's famous! Oh, wowie.... He's rich. Big WOOP! Money can't bring back his family. OR free his only hope, Sirius. The guy who murdered his parents is CONSTANTLY TRYING TO MURDER HIM UNDER UNSPEAKABLE CIRCUMSTANCES..... And Ron is JEALOUS at that??? This kid has some SERIOUS problems. I'm tellin ya..... (Btw: This will NOT be a Ginny/Harry fic. I will NEVER write an H/G fic. EVER. I would rather jab myself with a hot metal poker twenty six times and eat a canary. and the songfic I'm working on, "U Remind Me" duzn't count cuz they break up yadda yadda yadda. I also hate Ginny. She is so annoying,... sorry.) (Also, H/H i can stand, but most likely won't be that, but I can tell you something. I have BIIG plans for this story. I mean... If there CAN'T really be something fishy about the new DaDa Teacher.... then there must be about the new TRANSFIG teacher. Take a VERY CLOSE look @ the name...) *heh heh* *grins wickedly* Also no Kriz/Harry stuff... ickeez... sowwy... I love Harry to Death, but Missie is a strictly, HANDS OFF rule to him... *shudders* Sometimes Missie is SCAWY!!!! O.O heh heh..... 

Marvie3Freak: I stand in defense of Ron. He is a brave, loyal, down-to-earth boy, and he's Harry's best friend. Yes, he was jealous for a silly reason, but we all have personality flaws. Ron has always been with Harry to help him out, other than that one weak period. Ron does have to put up with everyone else getting attention over him, and he needed some "him" time. So go easy on the guy. 0x01 graphic He's a sweetie. 0x01 graphic CentaurFirenze: @ Kriztyn SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP!!!!!!!! Ron is a much better character than SOME people, like MALFOY!!!!!!!1 

Me: *scoffs* 0x01 graphic Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me Firenze! But each person is entitled his or her own opinion! And my opinion is that Ron is a total git! Draco has an actual REASON. He grew up believing purebloods-good, "mudlbood"s-bad, and "Malfoys are better than everyone else". You saw what Mr. Malfoy was like in bk#2!!! 0x01 graphic Even Voldemort has a SEMI-reason, and after he got his revenge, he ended up goin on a bad trip. 0x01 graphic Ron has no reason to be so jealous and childish, he was fourteen for crying out loud! I mean, if Harry was MY friend, I would have thrown a hissy fit with jealous rage the first night, but then feel bad and apologize in the morning. And I'm one of those "me me me ME! ME!!!!!" type of people. I like being the center of attention, but if my best friend got stuff he didn't want or ask for, I'd support him and NOT go total, "I'm a big stupid baby" on him. 

~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ 

So no complainin on Ron!!!!! 


	2. Professor Sajmè Hart... WHAT is WITH him...

Running Through Raindrops  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I sure do hope that Professor Hart is up to par with McGonagall, we do have-"  
  
"O.W.L.s. I know Hermione." Harry said gently. "Come on, we'll be late if don't hurry, we never did get to talk to Si- Professor White, we only saw him long enough for him to change his appearance"  
  
Hermione nodded as the two ran at full speed, eventually skidding into the Transfiguration Classroom.  
  
"Ah, you two would be Miss Hermione Granger and Mister Harry Potter?" Professor Hart said sternly from underneath his golden glasses.  
  
"Yes sir, sorry, we were just talking to Professor White and-" The professor held up a hand to stop Harry from speaking any further.  
  
"Do you have a note?" Hermione and Harry shook their heads 'no'.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor and please don't make a habit of it, sit down please in the two remaining seats. They are arranged, Miss Granger you are in the back." He spoke not unkindly. Harry for one, was relieved that the Professor wasn't too upset and Hermione was in a disbelieving state, *Hermione*? In the *back* of a classroom?  
  
"Today, we shall be taking a brief exam to see how you students are doing in Transfiguration, both demonstrative and written," Professor Hart said, walking down the aisle, passing out pieces of parchment and small rabbits to each student.  
  
Harry was aghast at the thought of having to sit next to Neville all year lon- Wait, wasn't Neville one of the ones to go to Beauxbatons? He would have to sit next to. Either Jack Meemay, or whatever his name was or, Harry gulped at this thought, MALFOY?  
  
"Mister Potter?" the Professor broke into his thoughts with a bemused voice. "Begin," he spoke motioning to the paper and rabbit that was trying in vain to hop away.  
  
"Oh right," Harry said, a bit dazed, "sorry." Harry adjusted his glasses and looked up, the blackboard said, "THE THEORY ON TRANSFIGURING PEOPLE."  
  
Harry was shocked, they weren't even supposed to go into this until their seventh, nevertheless, Harry did happen to know, being very talented in Transfiguration and set to work on the essay, filling up the parchment front to back. "Neville, what are we transfiguring them into?" Harry whispered under his breath when the teacher had looked away.  
  
"A rock in the shape of a radio, with buttons and dial, any model."  
  
"Thanks." Harry took a breath and quickly transfigured the rabbit into stone, still in the shape of a rabbit though. Then he started to alter the shape of it with Transfiguration, until it looked like a common wizarding radio. (I honestly don't know how they have radios without radio waves, which they need electricity for, but it WAS in the second book *shruggz*.) Harry noticed that most of the class had already brought up the written part of their tests, he wondered how they finished them so quickly when he was in the top five of the class.  
  
Professor Hart suddenly chuckled, startling the silent classroom. He looked up, seeing the surprise on their faces. "Mister Potter? You have a break after class today, correct?" Harry nodded. "Very well, please see me after class," he said and went back to grading the essays.  
  
~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~  
  
"Professor? You er- wanted to see me?" Harry said nervously after the class had dispersed.  
  
"Yes, it seems that, since you had nor paid any attention when I was explaining the written part of the test, you went with what was on the board. Correct?" the professor asked as he sat on his desk, facing Harry. Harry looked ashamed and scratched his head, nodding.  
  
"That would explain why you wrote the Seventh Year's homework essay, but doesn't explain, how you managed to get it right." Harry's face vaulted. "Listen Harry, I don't want to have to give you a zero for not doing the assignment, so I will count this as extra credit, and you can do the written part now if you want. It's on the theory of turning an animal into stone without killing it," Hart said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks Professor." Harry mumbled, taking the piece of parchment being handed to him, accidentally touching the teacher. "Ah!" Harry fell to the floor and clutched his scar tightly.  
  
"Harry!?" Hart said frantically, "Are you all right? Damn!" Harry had fallen unconscious.  
  
~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm sorry this one is soooooo short, but at least it's an update, hopefully when I say I'll write more soon, it will actually be SOON this time! ^.* 


End file.
